One Condition
by Emmski
Summary: The curse is broken. Will Kisa see Momo again? Sequel to strawberry crepes. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket.**

The curse is broken. Sissy did it. I knew that she would. Now I don't have to fear Akito. Now I can see Momo.

I decided the best course of action to see her again was to ask Momiji. He was her brother, after all. I didn't even know if she looked the same. I had grown, she probably did too. I didn't know if I would even recognize her. Even though Momiji wasn't allowed to see her, I knew that he had. He would tell me where to find her.

"Momiji," I asked carefully. "Where should I go to see Momo?"

Momiji looked at me, shocked. "Momo? You're going to go see her?"

"Momiji, why wouldn't I visit her? The curse is broken. Nobody could have any objections to me seeing her." Momiji looked at me sadly. "Except for my father."

I followed the directions Momiji gave me. I was going to Momo's house. I knew I shouldn't really be doing this, but I really wanted to see my little friend. I rang the doorbell. I heard footsteps nearing the door.

A gorgeous blonde woman opened the door. I knew from Momiji that this was Momo's- and his- mother. She stared at me.

"May I help you?" she asked carefully, trying not to be too harsh, as I was just a child, at least in appearance.

I smiled my most sugary sweet smile. "Hi, my name is Kisa, may I please see Momo?" She looked at me, puzzled.

"Kisa? Kisa, what is your last name?" She asked slowly, as if she was speaking to a toddler.

" My name is Kisa Sohma." I said, trying my best to sound confused. I wanted to seem innocent and young and sweet, so she would let me see my friend.

"Hold on one minute." She said to me. She turned and walked back into the house. Momo's father walked over to the doorway. He looked at me.

"Look, Momo can't be near you. You're a Sohma. I worked hard to achieve this happiness. I won't let some kid like you destroy it!" He hissed at me. That upset me. I don't get angry easily, but I was furious.

"Mr., I may be a Sohma, but I am a person! I may have orange hair and amber eyes, but so what? Momo and Momiji are blond! My best friend has brown hair! My cousin has black _and_ white hair! We're still people! So please, sir, let me see Momo!"

The man looked at me sadly. "I'm sorry, but I can't allow you to see her." I stared at him. He wasn't sorry. He wanted his daughter to remain in her little bubble, her Sohma-free life! So I threw myself at him. I wrapped my arms around him and squeezed him. I gave him a hug.

"You didn't transform." He said in wonder, looking down at me. I looked up at him with tears in my eyes.

" I know a girl. She is the kindest girl you will ever meet, and she broke the curse. So please, please, just let me see Momo!"

"Daddy, who are you talking to?" I heard a little voice from inside. Little footsteps came shuffling towards the door. Momo stood in the doorway, an incredulous look on her face.

"Kisa!" She yelled happily, throwing herself at me. I gave her a hug. "Momo, you got so big!" I told her. It had been over a year, but still. Did I ever grow that fast? I had always felt like I was growing at the slowest pace possible.

" I know!" Momo told me happily, spinning in a circle so the skirt of her white dress flared out. "Kisa, you're even prettier now! I want to look just like you when I grow up! I blushed. Someone other then my mom and Hiro thought I was pretty!

"Daddy, can Kisa come in and play with me? Momo asked her father, her eyes big and pleading. He sighed.

"I guess I have no choice. You two may play as much as you like." He leaned over and whispered in my ear. "But you may never mention the curse. You want to talk about my son, fine. But don't say he is my son and don't _ever_ mention the curse."

"Don't worry, I wouldn't ever. I wouldn't want to hurt Momo." I told him sincerely. He blinked at me, as if he was trying to figure out if I was serious or not.

"Kisa! Let's go get crepes!" Momo said excitedly, pulling on a pair of shoes.

"Sure! But on one condition." I told her.

"What condition?" Momo asked, clearly waiting for some kind of bothersome condition, like no running or jumping over the puddles that yesterdays rain had left behind.

I grinned. "The crepes have to be strawberry."

**Authors Note:**

**Ok, I did not plan this story one bit. Actually, I'm in the car, coming home from seeing my relatives in 30-degree weather. Inspiration strikes at the oddest times, I tell you. Thank god for laptops.  I hope you enjoyed my story! If you have any suggestions on what I should try writing next, please tell me. I will not write another story about Kisa and Momo, though. I want to keep them in their happy ending of their story. Please review, and have a very happy new year!**


End file.
